the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second War
The Second War is the second bloody conflict between the Humans and the Sullz and it is the first time the Exons showed themself. The war years is 3044 to 3050. Other unbound/non-alliance combatants * Sons of Foregore * Elfs * Rokiens * Demons (Battle of Wyrsyr) Later * The Exons |- ! style="width:106px;" |Commanders/ Leaders | * King Goran II†, later King Carl Stoutmane - The Humans * The Sullz Council, later on Queen Vaekta - The Sullz * Lord Stal - The Exons * The Damned Knight - Sons of Foregore * Kaborash - Demon Forces |- ! style="width:106px;"|Outcome |Garlyt splitted in half, Exons invation of Cevarion, both human and sullz loss, managed to agree for truce that would bring them into the Third War |- style="font-size:0px;line-height:0;" ! style="padding:0px;width:112px;"|d ! style="padding:0px;width:111px;"| |} Lore The Prelude 40 years has passed since The First War and the Humans and the Sullz lived in peace. Some years after the peace agreement commenced, they started to trade again, but the Sullz wouldnt trade any more weapons in fear of more battles. The Humans would soon realize that the Sullz actually was a peaceful and a friendly race so King Goran II made sure to apoligize to the Sullz Council for their past behavior. Goran II was old and he knew that his days would soon be ended. He still had no queen, no children and no heir to the throne and became worried about the future of the Human leadership. One night he got a vision in a dream. He saw Anaghatar, the all-god. Anaghatar spoke to Goran II to quickly find a heir since something terrible is about to happened. Anaghatar showed Goran II a futuristic vision where Enzuro was completly demolished. Goran II, terrified and scared, asked Anaghatar if it was possible in some way to stop this demolition. Unless he didnt find a heir, his planet would exterminated. Anaghatar told Goran II to choose his old friend Lian son, Carl Stoutmane, to be heir to the throne. He knew that the Human had great power in him so Goran II told the all-god that he would follow his bidding. A bright flash emerged and Anaghatar vanished. The next day, Goran II met up with Carl Stoutmane to inform him about Anaghatar´s bidding and so he made Carl Stoutmane heir to the throne of the Humans. Later, the same day, a bright green light arrosed in the skies and a huge green beam smashed across right thrugh Garlyt. This impact made the planet to break and a splitted the plannet in half. Both the Humans and the Sullz could see this event happened from their home planet and got both terrified. The Sullz had no other choice to point out the Human´s as responible for this event becaause it killed alot of Sullz citizens on Garlyt, both adult but also children. The Humans responded that the didnt have anyting to do with this and was both terrified as the Sullz was. The situation got heated up that one day the Humans invited the Sullz to a meeting in The Hall of Diplomancy on Enzuro to discuss this event. The Council arrived to the Humans and after a long meeting, the Sullz still didnt belive the Humans and demanded some sort of punishment for this act of destruction. Goran II, angry at the Sullz told them to leave their planet next day. Later, during the night, some Sullz unit sneeked up to Goran II´s room and assinated the king and later leave the planet. The Royal guards found the dead king in the morning and since the Sullz was gone, they knew who did the assasination. The War The Human crowned the heir, Carl Stoutmane to new king, now called King Carl S and he ordered the Human army to once again venture to Garlyt to conquer one of the half planetsides. The green beem had splited Garlyt into two seperate sides and was no longer just called Garlyt, but The North- or The South side of Garlyt. The Sullz, who´s based themself on the North side and the Humans on the North was about to start their second war. The hatred for eachother was very strong and pointed their weapons at eachother and the battle commenced. The both faction fired their weapons across the both sides. In the black skies, a massive violet cloud appered and the battle ceased. Soon, a massive creature emerged from the cloud and that creature was Forgore. Forgore was once an all-god like his brother Anaghatar but had decived into darkness and was now refered as The Ender of Caverion because the god had almost all the power needed to destroy the universe. Both the Humans and the Sullz saw this creature and started to panic. Some of them ran away, some prayed to Anaghatar but some of them stood still and just watched the creature emerged. Foregore spoke to them, to stop the fight and prepare themself for the Undoing. The both faction retreated and the Humans reported back to their king Carl S and told him about Foregore´s message. The king feared at first but told his army to stay on Garlyt to recive more information about the Undoing. Battle of Wersyr 6 years after the Foregore´s message has passed and the war between the Humans and the Sullz was still ongoing. Most of the battles happened on Garlyt but also on another planet, called Wersyr. Wersyr have a landscape that is almost hellish and the few units that deployed here have died from the planet´s nature itself. When the Humans and the Sullz is about to start the Battle of Wyrsyr, the violet cloud appear once again but this time, Foregore didnt appear. Instead, a dark portal emerged and out of it, black-violet battleships came through. They started to fire both at the Humans and the Sullz and almost both armies got vaporized. Not long after, both the Sullz and the Humans recived a message from these invaders. A message on the portal-o-com was showned and a skeleton made completly of what looks like steel came through. The skeleton greeted them and it told that he was Stal, the Lord of the Exons. They had came from another dimension and was send out to Cevarion by their god Foregore to destroy their universe and their god Anaghatar. Rise of the Queen One of the Sullz female units, named Vaekta manage to escape the Battle of Wersyr and returned to Tarae. She had seen her fellow half-trained army friends slaughtered in battle in this was the final draw! Vaekta, along with Grand General Phaxy started to plot against the Council and would soon rally the people of Caxtin to overthrow the Council and their power. Within a day, their rally was successful and Phaxy promoted Vaekta as the first Queen of the Sullz. The Sullz was converted into a Queendom instead of an republic and Vaekta is a military trained queen that would make sure the troops was well trained before battle and war. Phaxy remained as Grand General and would become Queen Vaektas right hand in her royal keep. As her first act as queen, she sent a message to the Humans, to agree to a truce. The both factions had lost an amount of great men and womens during the Battle of Wersyr and wanted them to agree to cease-fire and prepare themself for a new war. The new king, Carl S, agreed to truce and they would meet again in the Third War. So ends the Second War.